Control
by Erkil
Summary: Adam Jensen becomes a member of Blackwatch, tries to continue to solve the biggest conspiracy known to man, and fight against terrorists, and homicidal robots. Primarily a Deus Ex/Overwatch crossover, but has some elements of other games and other media within.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** I'll admit to the fact that I've only played Deus Ex HR, and haven't read every bit of lore I could find. Vague recap is below the chapter itself on what actually happened after Deus Ex HR. Slight changes to the events leading up to MD... Which never happens anyway because of this fanfic. These nuggets on the crossover are gonna be called... Something. I have no clue what I'm going to call them... Maybe you guys can help? For the moment, they're gonna be called Codex, but I definitely reckon that something more original can come from somewhere.

Timeline of Overwatch has been taken... Approximately fourty years backwards because the tech in Deus Ex and Overwatch are pretty similar (despite Overwatch (the game and cinematics) taking place in either 2070-80). It matches up, give or take.

Also, I'm gonna put in bold some music that I think suits the situation the best. For the most part it's from the actual Deus Ex HR OST, but sometimes it isn't. It's pretty rare that I actually list music that I think suits what scene I'm trying to convey, but it's in this chapter twice, if you dislike that.

* * *

 **Control**

 **Prologue**

* * *

"Sir!" One of his aides, a certain Tom Kaden cried out, rushing into the room.

"Yes?" Jack Morrison replied, as he looked out of the window, the sun shining through the windows.

"David Sarif called a while back, sir, asking you to call him back at the earliest opportunity! He, er, has something to ask you about, or something like that..." Kaden rambled, nervously.

Morrison chuckled a little bit at the boy's enthusiasm, which caused him to blush. "I got it, I got it. Good work, Tom."

"Thanks sir..." The aide replied, blushing even farther.

"Now go back to work," Jack said, after he let the boy take in the view that he had for a minute or two.

"Yes, sir! The number should be on your computer right now!"

Morrison shook his head amusedly, before getting serious again. Sarif Industries was on the point of bankruptcy, due to a various amount of public backlash, and shareholders taking their shares away, so what did Sarif want now?

Sitting at his desk, and pulling out his computer from a drawer, he quickly got the call number up, and called the man.

"Ah!" Sarif said, as he noticed that Jack was on screen. "Captain Morrison, just the man I wanted to see."

"Why did you want to see me, then, sir?" He replied, politely, but to the point.

"I want to see you about some of my employees... Most importantly, these three: Jensen, Malik and Pritchard... I think that you recognize those names." The corporate man said, remarkably serious that it was nearly out of character from what he had seen, heard and read about the man.

"I have... Especially Jensen." The commander answered. Who was in the military that hadn't? Kicked from the SWAT, came back as chief of Sarif Industries, took part in the destruction of Panchaea among other things.

"Then you'll know that my company has some... Er, bankruptcy issues. Everyone of my employees is getting new jobs, but I've decided to send these three over to you - where their talents might be useful for your cause of fighting the Omnics and other... Threats, if you catch my drift." Sarif said, throwing a small baseball up and down - a nervous twitch if Morrison could guess.

"Yes," Jack replied, thinking on the various amount of things that didn't make sense when added together among tons of other subjects. "I think that I do."

"Then you realize that my company by proxy of those three have fought them, and won?" The man claimed, though Jack thought that 'winning' was a stretch of the definition. "Then I ask you to take them in as employees, of your operation... You don't have to take it up, but you can have their background and what they have done at Sarif Industries... I'm sure that you'll find something."

And the call ended, just like that.

Morrison moved to the window, feeling a small clusterfuck coming, and decided to call Gabriel and Ana up to his office, so that they could review what Sarif had told him, and of these three. Whilst he was pretty sure that he _could_ employ them - he wasn't sure about how the board would react. Especially since the three were augmented, even if you could pass Malik and Pritchard as not having any, with Jensen it was obvious.

"Jack?" Ana interrupted his thoughts, sounding relatively concerned about him. "What's the matter? The board again?"

He turned around, his face somewhat serious. Gabriel immediately sat up straight. "Yeah, I'm with Ana here, Jack. You got that look on your face like when something ain't right."

"Not exactly," he replied, elaborating at their looks, "Sarif called me a minute or two ago, saying some rather... Interesting things?"

"What does this corporate want?" Reyes asked, straight to the point, Ana just staying silent.

"He essentially wants us to employ three of his own, since his company's going bankrupt." Jack stated.

"I hope that he means Jensen," Ana commented, as she read the files on his computer. "He's perfect in a combat scenario, and is very effective on stealth missions according to this. The other two would help - we do need some cyber-security, despite your own thoughts on the idea. We also need more pilots, since poor Lena's... Accident."

Jack did not want to be reminded of _that_ incident ever again. Even Gabriel who held a vague annoyance against her because of her constant enthusiasm, felt sorry for the girl.

Seeing the looks on their faces, Amari's face fell herself, just as saddened. "Sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"Don't worry about it... We're all torn up about it." Jack reassured her, the Blackwatch leader just nodding in agreement. "Let's see the positives, shall we?"

There was a moment of silence, until Reyes interrupted their thoughts. "I think that I have a plan to counter act the board, if you'd like, Jack."

Morrison motioned for the man to continue.

Reyes frowned, but ignored it, continuing with his thought process. "Since Blackwatch isn't so tied up with the board about augmentations as Overwatch is, I think that I can safely employ Jensen without many shenanigans, and maybe the other two, if you let me give them some combat and stealth training."

"What about what they're _meant_ to be employed as?" Jack questioned, rising his brow.

"Don't worry, boy scout. They'll still do their jobs as normal, but I'm talking in case they get ambushed, or they're without any support on a mission. _Every_ Overwatch member has combat training and Blackwatch is full of soldiers, and criminals anyway." Reyes replied, irritable at the question.

"I'm sure that could work..." Jack admitted. "Though I'm not sure if Jensen is willing to work with criminals though..."

"Depends on who." Ana commented, neutrally. "If they're sympathetic enough..."

"So, you agree with me Ana?" Gabriel asked, somewhat hopefully.

"I am..." The Egyptian woman replied, reluctantly. "But only if you let both me and Jack use him on missions."

"I kinda thought that was a given..." Reyes admitted, rubbing the back of his head.

"So, it's settled? They're under the official employ of Blackwatch, but all three of us can use them on a mission?" Jack gathered.

"Yep/Of course," were Gabriel's and Ana's reply, respectively.

* * *

"Adam," Sarif called him over the Infolink frequency. "I er..."

"Secured me a job?" The aug completed, not in the mood for pussyfooting around. "Pritchard told me that he, Malik and I got one at Overwatch, but said that he didn't know what."

"Yeah, about that..." His boss said, starting to sound serious. "From what I can tell about the organization, they have ties in the Illuminati. Your choice at Panchaea, made them notice you as a threat... A pretty serious one. Try to make allies, don't get noticed... But you're good at the second, already. Just know, Adam... I'm always open for a chat. I might not be the head of Sarif Industries, but I can help you."

That was a grapevine, Adam noted, and he appreciated that. "I'll call you if anything Illuminati happens, sir."

The man nodded, before adding, "They're coming to pick you up at Detroit Airport at four PM... Put on your city clothes and armour, they'll recognize you."

"Sure thing, boss. Thanks." The former SWAT member replied, feeling appreciative of the fact that he disturbed the eerie quiet.

"See you soon, Adam." And he was gone from the frequency, leaving Adam alone in his half-destroyed apartment. Whilst he would readily admit that he preferred Malik and even, god help him Pritchard for company over Sarif... Anything was better then being alone in his apartment...

 **[Play Deus Ex HR OST: Adam's Apartment.]**

He turned on the TV, needing something to stave off the quiet...

It was probably obvious that he disliked silence. During a mission, it was a boon... But, when he was supposed to be... Adam groped for a word, and decided on relaxing. God, he hadn't done it in months.

Adam listened half-heartedly, moving towards his desk with various mechanical parts, and repaired his arm. A bullet was lodged in there, somewhere, after he had stopped some Omnic-Human racism - with ironically, Omnics as the perpetrators, despite the fact that Omnics liked to paint themselves as the victims... Humanity did it as well though, he would readily admit.

One of them had a gun, firing straight at the homeless family that he was protecting. Adam quickly pushed them out of the way, but the bullet had caught him in the arm.

Luckily, everyone remained unscathed - apart from a few broken bones that is... He sincerely hoped that they all had used those credits he had given them wisely - he didn't have any contacts that could help them, since admittedly, he wasn't exactly looking for company. And he had never really, even when he hadn't had his augs.

Maybe, Overwatch would be better at making him socialise.

He extracted the 10mm bullet, putting it on the table, checking to see if it was whole. If it was, he could repair his arm himself, but if it wasn't, he might have to ask Vera for some help. Luckily for him, it was whole - he did not want to go out on the streets at the moment.

He grabbed some materials from his desk, mainly polymer, titanium and other metals that formed his arm, and he quickly fiddled with the materials enough so that it resembled a baton, and he placed it in the hole - eventually his Sentinel implant would repair his arm completely, absorbing the similar materials, and reshaping them to fit properly.

How that worked, he had no clue, but it was obviously some type of technological 'marvel' that Sarif had managed to create.

"Sarif Industries is set to go bankrupt, and nearly all of its employees are going to other companies. According to an anonymous source, some of them are even going to the international task force: Overwatch, with most of its assets being seized by Tai Yong Medical following a hostile takeover..."

Tuning it out, Adam narrowed his eyes, and turned to the screen to see Eliza... But different. Not in looks all that much, but in... Turning the news against augmented even further then it normally was. He had only been vaguely listening before, but had picked up on it subtly turning anti-aug. Subtly being the key word.

She had talked about a recent augmented terrorist attack, and had merely added adjectives, words and even just paused, which would change nearly the whole meaning of the sentence. Despite the fact that it wouldn't be obvious, it would ingrain a seed into people's minds.

Turning on the security functions of his apartment, he decided that he had enough conspiracy to last him a lifetime, maybe even two if he felt enough self-pity, and decided that he had to at least try and get some sleep.

Climbing into his bed, Adam waited until his augmented eyes fell asleep.

* * *

Adam was quick to grab a tram to the airport, overhearing various slanders against him that made him very tense.

"Hopefully, this robot doesn't go insane on us..."

"This junk better not try anything..."

He quickly left as soon as he arrived, rapidly moving to airport, looking out for either blue or black uniforms. He suspected that for the most part, they'd be from Blackwatch, since according to Pritchard, Overwatch was tied to an extremely anti-aug board of governors.

"Adam Jensen!" A loud German accent boomed out as soon as he entered the airport, loudly.

The aug turned to see a white-haired man wearing blue and white armour, with a massive hammer on his shoulder. Adam was surprised that a member of Overwatch, (and a high ranking one at that, if the four other soldiers behind him were any indication) had been sent to see him. It was pretty naive, in his opinion: anti-aug sentiment was at its highest point, and didn't seem to want to go down.

He walked towards the man, frowning somewhat as everyone who had noticed his presence had even more gossip to talk about.

"You're the recruiter?" Adam asked, discretely as to not get too many people involved.

"I am," the giant replied, quieter now. "But call me Lieutenant Wilhelm for the moment."

 **[Play Deus Ex Human Revolution: Detroit City Streets Combat.]**

Suddenly, a massive explosion rung out in the middle of the airport, throwing massive pieces of debris everywhere, causing Adam to dip behind cover, only to see Wilhelm raise a blue shield that stopped the debris, and made it fall to the ground. Corpses bounced off against the wall, making the former corporate man swear vengeance as best he could.

Taking a peak behind cover, he immediately noticed the tell-tale sign of Illuminati troopers.

"We must help the civilians!" The Lieutenant cried out, loudly as the giant moved forward to protect civilians from the bullets that had started to surround them, the other five troopers firing back at the small army of soldiers, with a lone man that was nearly as heavily augmented as he was _and_ with a rocket launcher, on top of a balcony that overlooked the airport, who was obviously in command if his barking was correct. Adam was quick to see a way he could incapacitate the man, without attracting too much attention, and decided to execute it.

Adam stated loud enough that the giant could hear him, "You take care of the civilians and the soldiers, I'm gonna try and take care of their commander."

"All by yourself?!" The armoured man retorted. "That is suicide."

"Just let me work. I can handle him." He replied, quickly activating his cloak and departing before the man could protest further.

Behind cover, Adam pulled out his stun gun and fired potshots that instantly silenced many of the troopers, since many of them were only wearing black masks to cover their identity.

Immediately seeing a way that he could reach the balcony from where he was, Adam quickly ran towards the stairs, narrowly avoiding bullets when they noticed him, ducking behind cover, noticing two armoured troops approaching his position.

Leaping out as soon as they got close, Adam quickly threw them into the wall, and then proceeded to punch them in the face in a single swing, knocking the armoured men out.

Getting to the top of the reception would enable him to jump up and reach the balcony, he noted, immediately sprinting towards the edge, leaping on top of the reception, before leaping even higher, managing to grab the ledge just before he fell.

"Adam Jensen..." The man said, smirking widely, causing the aug to frown. He hated arrogant people. "So good to see that we could interrupt your departure from Detroit in such an explosive fashion. Poor civilians..."

Adam narrowed his eyes from behind his glasses. "You were the one to kill them. They shouldn't have even been killed by your Illuminati soldiers."

"Illuminati... But, Jensen, that's merely a conspiracy theory..." The augmented terrorist replied, coyly, moving over to the other side of the balcony. "Didn't think you'd be the type."

"Don't play games with me... You're here to make it look like Overwatch failed in their duty to protect everyone didn't you? Drag them into the mud. This isn't Omnic related, so from the world's perspective, they failed to protect the people when there aren't Omnics to blame." Adam retorted, quickly deducing the reason behind the attack.

"Hahaha! You got it..." The Illuminati pawn replied, sinisterly confident. "Now, I'm going to kill you... You already know too much, especially after Panchaea!"

Adam quickly blocked the man's quick strikes, before headbutting the man, staggering him enough so that Adam could grab him by the collar of his shirt, and throw him towards the reception's glass roof.

The man landed with a crash landing on his front, before pulling himself screaming, "I'LL KILL YOU JENSEN! HARAAM AIN'T GOING DOWN YET!"

Adam widened his eyes, as Haraam pulled out a rocket launcher from his back, rapidly jumping from the balcony, an explosion sounding out from behind him, his Icarus augmentation slowing his fall so that he landed in the reception.

Thrown across the reception, with a slam of the launcher, Adam quickly got up, sprinting behind a wall, grabbing a metal pole that had come from the wall, before activating his thermal vision.

"YOU COWARD! FACE ME!" Haraam bellowed enraged, sprinting towards where he had hidden.

The former SWAT member leaped out from behind cover, smashing his pole against the man's nose, following it up with a kick to the knee, before grabbing the terrorist's head, and smashing it against a wall, causing him to drop his rocket launcher.

Kicking it away, Adam quickly smashed his metal pole over the man's head, as soon as he stirred, knocking the man out.

"Jensen!" He heard the Lieutenant call out, loudly. "Are you all right?!"

"I'm okay, Lieutenant. I took care of the commander." The aug replied, preoccupied.

"That is very good, my friend. Shall we take our... 'Friend' over to Gibraltar?" Wilhelm said, disgust in his tone about their mutual 'friend'.

"You're my commander," Adam replied, simply, feeling a bit of affection to the giant of a man, who obviously had a heart. That was a rare trait, these days. "You have the rank over me."

"Yet, you didn't even bother to listen to me before," the Lieutenant said, seriously, before laughing heartily when the aug's eyebrows formed a line. "Don't worry, my friend! You did what was right, and I respect that as a fellow warrior!"

"...Thanks." He replied, unsure how to handle the man. He seemed like he wanted to be like a knight in those stories, saving people when he could. Which Adam understood, and even did himself.

"Unfortunately, this attack caused many casualties, but we managed to save a few peoples lives," Wilhelm said, obviously saddened at the loss of life.

Adam nodded. "I hope that you gave them enough of a hero worship..."

"What do you mean?" asked the man, confusedly.

"They aimed to pull Overwatch through the mud," Adam revealed. "Make it seem like Overwatch couldn't save lives if it isn't about Omnics."

"What?! Why?" The knight exclaimed loudly, and confused.

"I'll give you a rundown when we're on that flight to Gibraltar." He said, feeling that the man wasn't faking any of the emotions right now. His CASIE aug had admittedly told him that he was the honest type of person, and a knight in shining armour.

"...All right. Is this a matter of secrecy or...?" Wilhelm asked, curiously, surveying him from top to bottom.

"Secrecy. Spy level." Adam replied, briefly.

"You seem honest enough... Come on, follow me!" The Lieutenant yelled, boisterously, marching towards the exit.

Adam shook his head, following the man, if somewhat reluctantly.

* * *

Reinhardt would readily admit to the fact, that he was somewhat suspicious of Jensen. He was secretive, and paranoid which weren't good mixes... And according to Jack, he had the CASIE augmentation which was pretty bad news. But, he was fair - he'd give the man a chance to explain whatever the hell that was.

He rallied his troops, one of the four having been injured in the firefight, but he was proud of all them. They had sucessfully driven off a good amount soldiers all by themselves, which was impressive.

"Lieutenant!" The pilot, a certain Faridah Malik called from the entrance to the VTOL. "We're ready to... Jensen?"

"Malik... It's good to see you." The new member of Overwatch said, honesty in his tone. "You already have the job?"

"Yeah, but I've only been here a day or two," Malik replied, before turning to Reinhardt who had been waiting patiently for their reunion. "Are you ready, sir?"

"Don't call me sir," he exclaimed. "Call me Reinhardt, for that is my name!"

"Er... Yes, sir - I mean, Reinhardt." She replied, surprised at his enthusiasm, as they entered the rather spacious aircraft. What was there to be surprised by though - comrades aren't meant to be so professional with each other, for they were all friends...! Weren't they?

"I have a wounded soldier though," he said, concentrating on the immediate. "Do you have first aid, or something medical?"

"Yeah, on the table to the right... But, not to the point of healing bullets... What happened out there?" Malik asked, curiosity and worry in her tone.

"Terrorists attacked us, with the objective of dragging Overwatch in the mud." Jensen answered for him, as Reinhardt grabbed some painkillers, and some bandages. "They thought if they could kill tons of people, it would make it look like Overwatch couldn't save lives if there aren't Omnics around... Which isn't true, since Reinhardt saved quite a few of them."

"Bastards... Is it...?" She asked, conveying something that he couldn't quite grasp, moving to the cockpit, Jensen following her.

"Yeah, _they_ 're involved." Was the aug's simple answer.

"Shit, that's bad."

"Ahem," Reinhardt interrupted the byplay, with a loud fake cough. "I believe that you have something to say to me, Jensen."

"Yeah, I do..." He replied. "Anywhere secret that two people can talk without overhearing on this VTOL, Malik?"

"There is... Go to the end of the corridor, and to the right, there's a room. Close the door behind you." She replied, starting up their long flight.

Jensen nodded, quickly entering the room, his sunglasses up.

Reinhardt got out of his armour, and entered after the former cop, closing the door behind him.

"I'm going to give you a rundown on the situation, if you can swear that you'll tell it to nobody apart from those that are extremely trustworthy. People who'd practically die keeping one of your secrets." The man immediately started, utterly serious as he sat down in front of the giant of a man.

"I promise on my life, Jensen." He swore.

The augmented man surveyed him for a moment or two, with that CASIE aug, Reinhardt reckoned, before nodding. "What happened back there was like I said, but... They were ordered there by a higher power."

"That was obvious... Get to the point already!" He interrupted, irritably.

Jensen frowned at him, before continuing angrily. "Imagine a higher power on the scale of the world. They want to control everything for more power, and they have nearly the entire world in the palm of their hand. This attack was headed by them... And if it wasn't directly by this group, it was definitely by one of their proxies. Even the Omnics work into their hands - their destruction is causing havoc, enabling them to continue their work in the shadows. Do you see what I mean?"

Reinhardt was stunned. He was immediately disgusted by them - who wanted to hurt innocents for more power? He was also skeptical of the idea, but it would make sense why Overwatch wasn't allowed to do certain missions: it directly hurt this group! "What are their names?"

"I know for a fact that the group in general is called the Illuminati," the man revealed. "And I'm hunting them down. They have to be stopped, for the innocents."

"I shall help you, friend, with this marvellous objective!" Reinhardt exclaimed. "They must be stopped!"

"Quiet." Adam said, a small sigh of relief escaping him. "Remember what I said?"

"Oh yes, I am sorry, Adam." He apologized sheepishly. "Shall we get back to our comrades, friend?"

The augmented man merely nodded, as they walked over to the central room where the others were unpacking some type of dinner.

"Men!" Reinhardt called loudly. "I have decided that we are to call Jensen our comrade! He is a true hero just as we are! Even with all of his augmentations, he is our friend... And I shall not have anything else, understand!?"

"Yes, sir!" They replied just as loudly.

"And now we eat... Come now, don't just stand there, Adam." He said, noticing the man stand there looking rather shocked if he could judge that facial expression as such. "If it makes you feel more comfortable, I am sure that this thing can be put on auto-pilot... I think."

"You think correctly," Malik answered, standing next to the aug. "This thing can be put on auto-pilot, except that it does _extremely_ slow."

"Nevermind." Reinhardt stated, waving it off. "Better to sleep, eat and feel MARVELLOUS afterwards, even if the journey does go by faster!"

"If you say so," she replied, looking amused.

And so, it was that Adam Jensen became a part of Overwatch: he wasn't there at the beginning...

But he'd be there at the end.

* * *

 **Codex: the events after the crash of Panchaea:**

 **Adam Jensen is found by David Sarif, and is repaired to full functionality, and even upgraded to not have the battery to use his augs. All of them can be used without any consequences... Apart from a massive appetite.**

 **(I'll admit that I stole it from IgnusDei's Mass Effect Human Revolution, because that idea is awesome. Also read that crossover if you haven't - difficult to understand, but when you do understand, it is incredible).**

 **Everyone apart from those two dies from the incident, and global augmentation tension rises as a result.**

 **Overwatch has the slipstream incident, which causes young pilot Lena Oxton to disappear and reappear from time itself, without any control. She is forced into a containment pod to not slip out of this timeline forever.  
**

 **Anti-augmentation feelings are at the highest point in decades, with various governments even outlawing practice, and others using them merely for their armies. Overwatch also has to comply, and is forced to relocate all augmented personnel to their partner, Blackwatch.**

 **Sarif Industries faces hostile takeover from Tai Yong Medical.**

 **Adam Jensen becomes a vigilante, and starts taking out criminal gangs all around the world. Is called CyborCop for these actions.**

 **A mysterious hacker calling herself Sombra is responsible for the emptying of the bank account of Bob Page into David Sarif's. Accusations towards the man come up, before she hacks into all news outlets, including Picus saying that she was responsible, causing an international search into every country apart from Russia, France, Japan and China.**

 **Juggernaut Collective is forced into hiding, after Belltower gets info on multiple members, and tortures them for information.**

 **Task Force 29 is shut down permanently, due to lack of funding, and resources. Most of the members go to Blackwatch.**

 **Multiple anti-terrorist groups are formed, such as Rainbow Six, the CT and more, to combat the growing threat.**

 **The Illuminati are dealt a massive blow, after Jensen releases information of multiple Illuminatus (Illuminati members, I believe) and their crimes. Most of them are murdered shortly afterwards, by a group called the Coalition who has the intention of destroying every conspiracy in existence.  
**

 **Overwatch has a new board of governors, after the Illuminati disposes of the previous governors. This new board is extremely anti-augmentation, and is in favour for Illuminati dealings.**

 **Talon, a scientific group with intense rivalry to the Illuminati is formed. They create Omnics, sentient robots with AI, kickstarting a new species. The government is quick to make sure that these robots aren't controlled by the group. Global debate explodes about these robots.  
**

 **The Omnic Crisis begins, after a massive hack happens to the robots and causes them to go extremely violent towards humans: augmented or not.  
**

 **Overwatch, normally an anti-terrorist/peacekeeping group, is forced into combating these robots.**

 **Talon's leadership is destroyed, and reformed to suit the Illuminati's wants.**

 **Adam Jensen is rumoured to be recruited to Blackwatch, with massive repercussions for the organization and its partner, Overwatch.**

* * *

 **AN:** I hope that I did everyone's character all right. This story is similar to Deus Ex: The Watch is Over, but I plan on making this derail the canon of both games, massively. MASSIVELY.

I listened to the Ambient Mix of Deus Ex HR whilst writing this for the most part. It certainly had its influences. (Yes, that was random.)

Hope you all enjoyed, have a good day/night/evening/morning!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: tijgersprong: Thank you for the support. This fic is one of my favourites to write out of all of my projects, since both universes are pretty similar, but not too similar that I feel that I can't make changes to the world.

Guest: Hopefully that continues then: this fanfic already derails canon of both games quite a bit, and I hope that it doesn't put people off.

OC's are going to be a thing in this fanfic, but hopefully that I give them enough characterisation to make them feel alright. Just warning everyone out there.

* * *

 **Control**

 **Chapter One: Gibraltar**

* * *

Adam had been stunned when Reinhardt had basically told his soldiers, _publicly_ that he was his friend. Whilst he had an inkling that everyone he respected was a friend, it had felt pretty nice. They had gone on to congratulate him, call him a hero (which he had disputed - _they_ had saved lives), but they denied that, saying that they couldn't have gone toe to toe with an augmented - especially one with a rocket launcher.

It was about ten o'clock, and everyone apart from him, and Malik had gone to bed, exhausted from the fight earlier in the day. They had been surprised when they saw him eating so much, but that was merely a side-effect of his upgraded augs.

He walked to the cockpit, and looked out at the sky. Adam silently appreciated the magnificent skyline, with light reflecting off the ocean, among other things, feeling somewhat at peace, for the moment.

"Adam... How does it feel to be the hero?" She asked, curiously.

He glanced at her, from the corner of his eye, before retracting his glasses. "Feels weird. You guys appreciated me for what I had done, but by people that I only just know? It's making me doubt my paranoia."

Malik smirked. "I have a feeling that quite a few people are going to do that: I've been there only a day, but between flights, I've talked to a few of the members, and they all feel like 'CyborCop' is a hero, not a villain like Picus says."

He let out a sigh of annoyance. "I hate that name... If I ever restart being a vigilante, I'm coming up with a better name."

"If you say so, Spy Boy," she replied, yawning at the same time, pressing a button to put the VTOL on autopilot. "I'm going to bed. You going to bed too?"

"Give a minute, Fly Girl. I gotta sort some things out." Adam answered, briefly. "Good night."

"G'night too, Adam." Malik said, moving towards her room, before calling over her shoulder, "Make sure you actually go to sleep."

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, he responded, "Don't worry about me..."

And she left, leaving him alone with his thoughts - which he appreciated.

Reinhardt had told him that he'd be working for Blackwatch, but was essentially free to take whatever missions that he wanted to do. When asked about the mission system, the man had told him that there was a type of billboard with missions and contracts to do, but they could be overrided by his commanding officer: Strike Commander Jack Morrison for the knight, and Commander Gabriel Reyes for him.

Apparently, he was not to talk about the Slipstream Incident. It was basically a taboo subject, which Adam understood - apparently a young girl called Lena Oxton had tested out a prototype aircraft that could essentially teleport to wherever you set the coordinates to. Unfortunately, a part of the aircraft malfunctioned, and the girl got a new type of sickness called chronal disassociation. Chronal disassociation let her have a form of control over her timeline, but she couldn't control it. She had been put in a containment pod, so she could remain in this timeline and not accidentally send herself back five hundred years backwards.

The man had also mentioned that if he wanted weapons made or repaired, he was to see a man called Torbjörn, and if he ever got too hurt that his Sentinel implant couldn't heal it (which had admittedly happened before), he was to go to a woman called Ziegler.

As a member of essentially a black ops group, he was to mention the content of a mission to nobody. Reinhardt had also added as an afterthought, "you can always sit with us whenever you eat at the cafeteria!"... He had immediately noticed the 'whenever'.

It implied that he was going to be sent on missions quite a bit, which he actually didn't quite want just yet - he still felt a nearly pathological need to investigate Overwatch. He hadn't investigated Sarif Industries in the beginning, and it ended up with understanding that Megan had been manipulating him for his DNA, which apparently came about when he had been the subject of experiments - with him being the only survivor.

Adam thought upon it for a second or two, deciding that he should get a map of the place where he was going to be stationed at, before he conducted a real enquiry.

With that thought in mind, the augmented man decided to go to his bunk, and try and fall asleep, dreams assaulting him as soon as he did.

* * *

Adam woke up, his breathing heavy and rapid, reeling from the uncanny nightmare that he had experienced. It had been surreal, felt so realistic, like he had actually been there.

It hadn't actually _been_ him, though, he recognized. He hadn't felt any familiar weight on nearly his entire body, nor had he seen his HUD. The aug had been a woman in the dream, piloting some type of plane. It had gone wrong though - the plane suddenly disappeared, and he had felt himself ripped apart, and then put back together, however he couldn't feel himself in the dream. Ethereal he recognized - there, but... Not. Floating around feeling so much pain...

His detective instincts, honed from days upon days on destroying criminal rings, instantly realized that he had been experiencing what Lena Oxton had probably felt when the Slipstream Incident had happened.

Which begged the question 'why had he dreamed that?', when he barely had clue outside of what Reinhardt had told him, he hadn't talked to the girl to ask what happened...

He walked over to the sole wardrobe in the cabin careful enough not to wake his roommates, distracted by his somewhat disquieting thoughts by the fact that it was all copies of the same ensemble of clothing: Overwatch t-shirt and combat pants, and so decided to put on a dark blue version of the t-shirt, and black pants.

Exiting the room, the augmented cop went to the main lobby, noting that Malik and Reinhardt were up, and eating cereal bars. Reinhardt was wearing a light blue version of his t-shirt that demonstrated the massive man's muscles, and Malik was wearing something similar, except with longer sleeves then him and the Lieutenant.

"Adam!" The giant said, loudly before noting something that gave away his thoughts. "You alright, comrade? Anything troubling you?"

"I'm fine. Just had a nightmare." Adam explained, before adding at their looks, "don't worry. I get them nearly all the time, it's nothing."

Malik just glared at him, but he instantly knew that it was merely masking her worry for him. "I have a feeling that it wasn't nothing."

The cop turned to look at her, insistent. "It was nothing, Malik. Just... Give it up, please?"

Her intense gaze softened, but it was obvious that she was still feeling worried. "Tell me though, if it..."

"I know, I know." He tried to assure, but it felt obvious that he had failed in that regard. And he was definitely not using the CASIE aug on her.

Reinhardt had stayed remarkably silent, merely watching the byplay between the two of them, before giving him two bars. "Here, friend." At his curious look, the man added, "Faridah told me that you eat about twice the amount of a normal man, in order to account for your augmentations, so you have two instead of the one that we normally have."

"Thanks, Reinhardt." He said, appreciatively before taking a bite of his bar.

"It is nothing. In exchange, let me put on the television so that we can see what is happening in the world." The man replied with a wide grin, before moving towards the decently big flat-screen in the corner of the room, coincidentally right in front of them.

"The Commander Gabriel Reyes today, has defended his decision to keep recruiting augmented people into the international task force, Blackwatch. He says that they are indispensable in their fight against Omnics, terrorists, or other threats, and that they have procedures in place in case of another augmented incident which killed millions of people a few months ago." Eliza commented, with a slight disdain in her tone.

"And he is right! They are indispensable!" The man bellowed loudly in anger, noticing her tone. "And I _know_ that they were hacked!"

"Reinhardt," Adam spoke up, used to her disdainful tone at this point. "Calm down, and _listen_."

The man nodded, and they heard the news presenter speak up again. "In other news, Britain, France and Germany are with call order to segregate the population from augmented, with nearly 90% of American states also agreeing with the three European powerhouses.

The vigilante called 'CyborCop' by many, has recently stopped all activity. Any trace of him is to be given to your local law agency, whom of which will try to track down this menace who has stopped hunting down criminal gangs, and had turned to destroying honest businesses in order to drain our finances." She said, showing a low quality video of a security camera catching his trademark trench coat and a white blank mask with various nicks and scratches on it, before he panicked and shot the camera.

He knew that he should have hacked that security camera instead of panicking as he had, he cursed silently. He also protested the honest part - they had been a part of the Illuminati, which meant that he felt a near pathological need to investigate. He only killed the owners of the places that knew and were completely corrupt... Which sadly happened way too often to feel good about destroying Illuminati proxies.

"Good on that man, I say," he heard Reinhardt say. "Most of those corporations are corrupt bastards, I tell you."

"They are - I investigated them after Sarif left me to my own devices after the incident." He said, elaborating at the giant's look, telling a half-truth. "Left before he attacked though. Not about to incur the wrath of _them_ without some form of protection."

The man nodded, seeing his point about the matter - even if it was admittedly somewhat false: he didn't care that he didn't have protection or not.

"Adam! Reinhardt!" Faridah said, interrupting the comfortable silence. He didn't mind though. "We're arriving at Gibraltar in approximately five hours - go wake people up, and also, Adam?"

"Yeah?" He asked, moving towards her as she motioned him up into the rather spacey cockpit.

"Get ready. At Blackwatch, they throw loud parties whenever someone joins - in order to piss off the higher ups apparently." The pilot told him amusedly. "Try to not start a fight, but try and make some friends? Please?"

He let out a sigh. "Sarif told me the same thing..."

"Well, that should tell you something then." She commented. "Pritchard and me are going through some combat training - necessary for everyone that joins Blackwatch."

"How's Pritchard at it?" Adam asked. "I feel like he's been complaining."

"He is - but he's remarkably good at it. He's a bit like you in the regard that he prefers indirect methods, except that he still isn't good at the firefights like you." She commented, before adding, "it doesn't help that unlike you, we aren't exactly damage sponges."

"I still can get taken down if I get too much pressure," he remarked. "Sarif did admittedly say that my sub-dermal armor allows me to resist much higher rate of gunfire then before.. You know."

"I do," Malik said quietly, before continuing the conversation as if nothing had happened. "Ironically enough, I can cope with gunfire... What I'm more worried about is close quarters. Most Omnics are not that strong - but they're still stronger then a human is. Reinhardt told me that you managed to fight off an augmented terrorist in what amounted to a fist fight according to him, which is incredible. You have done it before, admittedly, but I reckon that barely anyone could do it."

"He was a lot less tougher then those three, even Fedorova." Adam replied, honestly. He _had_ been. The three terrorists were both hard to kill, but he could safely say that he could probably beat worst odds, especially since he didn't have to consume power bars to use his more intensive augmentations. "But... I do see where you're coming from - I have military grade augments, which are extremely tough compared to a humans skin and bones. What you could do, however, is try and spot where the connections between the augs and the human body are. If you shoot that place enough times, you could potentially sever the arm from a body for example - as gruesome as that is."

Malik grimaced at the thought, but nodded at his reasoning, if somewhat reluctantly. "What about Omnics then?"

"Omnics might be stronger then the average human," he advised, "But they are extremely weak to water getting into their circuits, or you shooting the batteries - wherever they may be. There is merely the solution of shooting them until they die - they are only slightly tougher then a man wearing lightweight armor. The bigger ones are probably not going to be fought by you alone - a small squad is necessary for them. But, aren't you getting some armor from Blackwatch?"

"Yeah, I do. It's lightweight black, white and red bodysuit, with a helmet with a small HUD which gives me a comm line, and a mini-map of where I am." She responded, "pretty neat, eh?"

Adam nodded quietly, his throat hurting from all the talking that he had done in the past hour or so. "My throat's hurting, there any water anywhere?"

"Down in the cabinet right next to the TV, there are some bottles. If there aren't any there, ask Bobby - he's the one who's in charge of our supplies and 'mental welfare'." The pilot replied, adding after a moment's thought, "he normally has a hat on to protect his head against the sun, and if he doesn't, look for a short, bald man who looks way too happy to have the job of essentially being our nanny."

"Huh... I'll be... Sure to look out for him." He said, blinking in surprise for a second or two, before walking towards the cabinet, silently hoping for not another 'marvelous' man who would make him talk more then usual. Reinhardt already was enough - and this bald guy seemed to put _him_ to shame - he meant about the fact that the man was happy about being a nanny for a bunch of soldiers with at least one mental health issue? Who wanted that job?

The vigilante opened the cabinet, and quickly grabbed the two bottles, letting out a small sigh of relief. He'd have that encounter later - after he had done his first assignment and had something to talk about.

Strolling towards the pilot, he handed her the bottle, and leaned against a wall of the cockpit that didn't have instruments or stuff like that on them.

"Aah... Needed that." She commented, taking a massive mouthful from the bottle, adding, "thanks, Jensen."

"No problem. Gotta ask though, how are the actual members of Blackwatch? From what Reinhardt told me, they're mostly former convicts, or augmented." Adam asked, his throat somewhat calming down.

"They're alright, at least after you've earned some rep, like I have. You know that one time when I exposed that bastard who killed... Ya know..." Malik said, stopping in for a moment from the memories, before continuing. "Well, when they learned that was me..."

"I had an inkling that if they found out..." He replied.

"Yeah... You know, Pritchard also got some, by quietly talking down these hotshots who tried to bully him into submission." The pilot stated, sounding somewhat impressed by the hacker.

"What'd he say?" Adam asked, feeling like he'd get some kicks by what the man had said.

"Told them that they would amount to nothing, that at least he had some form of intelligence compared to some 'brutes that only know how to kill', and that petty criminals like them should have just gone to prison, instead of a task force like Blackwatch." She answered.

"And you're not ad-libbing that at all? He actually said all that?"

"I swear, he actually said that. Some people got a bit offended, but the rest of them just cheered and laughed at their expense, quote: 'Just got your asses handed to you by a newbie, dumbasses'." Malik replied, sniggering at the memory, not even offended by the questions.

Adam actually snorted in amusement. Now, that sounded like Pritchard - delivering the sarcasm to all those that offended him.

"Surprised to see you two so friendly, nowadays," the woman said. "Before, you were at each other's throats."

"We kinda had to - even after Sarif went south, we operated together on some important missions - I'd do something for him, he'd do something for me that sorta thing." The augmented man replied.

"Huh. Maybe we'll all be on a mission together then?" She said, still staring towards her instruments.

His instincts told him to deny it instantly, but his mind then told him that would be merely shooting down an absent random thought.

"Maybe." Was his response, before he noticed that Malik was slowing down. "What's happening, Malik?"

"We're being... Followed. By a non Overwatch nor Blackwatch aircraft." The pilot said quietly. "...That means that somebody is trying to gain the location of Watchpoint Gibraltar."

"Isn't that in Gibraltar?"

"The only reason is that it's called Gibraltar is to throw off our enemies," Reinhardt interrupted them, gravely. "The Watchpoint is in the surrounding waters, and that is all that I can tell you, because that is all that I know."

"Oh shit!" Malik shouted loudly, as she heavily steered the plane to the right, the vigilante immediately seeing the rocket sail right past them. "They're shooting rockets at us!"

Adam left the pilot to her devices, running towards the central area of the plane, grabbing his weapons, only to get knocked off his feet when another rocket smashed into the plane.

"Men! Take positions at the openings and fire!" Reinhardt commanded.

The soldiers nodded, quickly grabbing assault rifles from the armory.

Meanwhile, he was trying to hold the window door that was threatening to throw all of their items to the wind. "Reinhardt! Grab all the stuff on the tables and put them in secure containers! I won't be able to hold this together if we get hit again."

The giant nodded, rapidly piling stuff together into boxes, a man wearing a cap helping him. "Thanks Bobby!"

"No problem, sir! Happy to help in my own way!" Bobby replied, his brows knit together in concentration. "I will have to talk to all of you about this though..."

"Hurry up, will you!" The aug interrupted, the door shaking as the missiles came closer and closer to hitting them. "I can't hold much longer..."

The two nodded, accelerating their efforts, managing to stock it into a compartment underneath the floor of the vehicle, Adam getting thrown to the ground as a rocket hit the door, tearing it from the mechanical hinges.

He quickly rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding getting thrown out of the plane as boxes and even the table got thrown out of the plane, torn off by the strength of the wind... And of descent.

They were diving towards the sea, the only land miles away, and he looked out of the corner of his eye to see Malik fighting her controls, but they weren't responding - had they been hacked?

" _Surrender, and we will let you onto our VTOL,_ " the voice of a woman sounded out from the radio, sounding somewhat familiar to his ears. " _Free of charge. Go on, pilot, it is_ your _choice, not your friend Jensen nor your commander Reinhardt's. We can hear everything, so don't even_ try _Jensen to force her."_

* * *

Faridah widened her eyes.

There was only one choice. Only Adam could probably survive the crash, and they _were_ crashing into the sea, which was crawling with hostile sea Omnics, and normal sealife.

"I... I accept." She replied, hesitantly, not even looking at the others.

" _Good decision... I'd hate to kill our bargaining chips._ " The woman said, a small detestable laugh releasing from her throat. " _My name is Moxi._ "

Their aircraft stabilized, and Malik was handed control of the aircraft once more, silence reigning, apart from the bleeps of broken instruments and the sound of the air around them.

" _Pull up next to us, darling. Don't even try to escape - our missiles have finally been honed onto you and are ready to fire._ "

She did so reluctantly, seeing the massive VTOL that was nearly twice the size of this already massive one, and also she saw the rocket launchers on both sides of the vehicle, as well as one on the front and back. The pilot could see why she could barely avoid any of them - there had been a barrage of them.

"Come on, men." Reinhardt called to his soldiers, sounding bitter... She hoped it wasn't about her surrendering, but she knew that it was. "We must surrender to the attackers."

Adam had sloped off somewhere, disappearing as soon as the black masked mercenaries entered the VTOL and forced everyone on board of their own. She hoped that her best friend had managed to get away, not minding the fact that he might have abandoned them.

She got out of her cockpit at gunpoint, and entered a massive room filled with guns, and most disturbingly photos... Of Adam specifically.

"Nice to see ya, pilot. May I ask your name if you'd be so polite," a woman wearing a disgusting amount of makeup and a bowler hat demanded, her breasts being shown off to the world.

"Malik." Faridah responded tersely. "What the hell do you want?"

"Hahaha!" Moxi laughed aloud. "She's got fire to her!"

The woman reached her, and then punched her in the face.

She fell to the ground, greeted with the sight of a boot kicking her in the stomach.

"DON'T DO THAT TO FARIDAH!" The Lieutenant roared in anger, nearly getting out of the hold of the men, only to get silenced by three kicks to the stomach, and another three punches to the face.

"Shut up, dickhead, and let our lady speak!" The mercs retorted, spitting at the man who merely glared at them even harder.

"Oi! He's our commander, fuckers! Don't touch him!" The six men shouted as well, before receiving the same treatment as their leader.

She was then grabbed by the face by Moxi, who held her right to her own face staring at her with cold blank eyes. Those eyes somewhat frightened Malik, who had forgotten where she had seen eyes like those.

"I want Jensen..." The woman said. "And I also want the location of Watchpoint Gibraltar."

"I won't tell or do a thing." She retorted, defiantly.

Suddenly, red lights blared all around the ship, and nearly all of the mercenaries dropped to the floor, their electrics fried.

Malik intimately recognized that they were Omnics, and the fact that she now had a gun pointed at her temple.

Reinhardt and his men quickly fought, and knocked out their attackers, with only Moxi remaining.

"Stop this right now, Jensen!" The woman screamed, having lost all of her cool from earlier. "Or I'm killing your friend!"

Please, Adam, don't reveal yourself... The pilot thought to herself desperately, but knew that would never be the case. He hadn't left her behind at that construction site in Hengsha, the odds having been even more stacked against them.

The augmented man decloaked in front of the two, his hands raised, and his weapons unequipped. Malik silently cursed her friend's knightly tendencies.

"Moxi. I had thought that I had recognized that voice," Adam said. "You were the head of a criminal gang called the Vault Hunters, named after a group in the famous video game franchise that first appeared in the late 2000's. You named yourself after somebody in the game."

"My little sister loved those video games..." The woman thought aloud. "We used to play together for hours upon hours...

THAT'S UNTIL YOUR KIND KILLED HER!" Moxi continued, her voice filled with grief. "She was barely fifteen, you know when she died!? She had just gained her first boyfriend, she was set for high school... SHE HAD A LIFE AHEAD OF HER, YOU CLANKS!"

"She died in the Aug Incident, didn't she?" The man realized. "She was in the streets when the augmented went haywire, wasn't she?"

"Yeah... You know the worst part?! My own mother did it! She had her right arm... _Changed_ , and she went and killed my sister! Then she got killed by another robot!"

"But, your sister would have never wanted this," Adam hazarded, sounding soothing even to Malik's distressed mind. "She wanted her sister to have a great life, and not get binded by the past. Your little sister loved you dearly, and not even clanks like me can change that. She never would have wanted you to become a criminal, threatening innocent lives-"

"You call her innocent?! Faridah Malik used to transport illegal merchandise, and I know that because I saw her files by the guys who employed me to do this fucking job!" The woman snapped.

"Your employers have trapped you in corner like they tried to trap Malik in, when she tried to stop her job, realizing what she had done. Those people have thrown you to the wolves, you realize, and now you're in a hostage situation, with you as the instigator! Your sister would hate to her sister, die and become a murderer for vengeance! She would have wanted you to _live_ , not become those things. Ultimately though, it is _your_ decision. Not mine,the one of my comrades here, and especially not your shitty employers."

"They'll kill me though!" She hissed, but Malik had a feeling that she was nearly succumbing to the CASIE aug - or Adam's natural silver tongue.

"No, they won't. I'll make sure that Overwatch will protect you, and whoever you consider family. I promise on my life." The augmented man promised, walking closer to the woman.

"You... you promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

Adam felt relieved when Moxi had released both Malik, _and_ the pistol.

He did not want suicide on his first-

Wait a minute. He hadn't even arrived at Watchpoint Gibraltar, and he had already diffused a hostage situation. He immediately knew then, and there, that this job would be dramatic, exciting but most of all _tiring_.

God dammit.

* * *

 **AN:** I promise that the next few chapters will be much more calmer then this.

The culprit for the hack _isn't_ Moxi or her soldiers. It's somebody else, a character that already exists in lore. The question is now, which game lore am I talking about?

That's all for today, I hoped that you enjoyed.


End file.
